


Familiar Comfort

by MakingPoetry



Series: Albtraum 2.0 [10]
Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Magical Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingPoetry/pseuds/MakingPoetry
Summary: Tyler goes to hang out with Caleb, but it turns into sex instead.
Relationships: Caleb Danvers/Tyler Simms
Series: Albtraum 2.0 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813285
Kudos: 10





	Familiar Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, I wrote this four months ago and forgot to post it here. My bad.

Saturday really didn't go that badly, but Tyler still headed over to Caleb's on Sunday. They hadn't really spent as much time together as they usually did since Chase had come back, and Tyler felt a little guilty about it. Well, more than 'a little', really.

Knocking on the door, he shifted his weight from one foot to the other, smoothing his shirt, tugging on his sleeves, as if he had to worry about making a good impression on Caleb. As if they hadn't known each other since Tyler was four.

When Caleb opened the door, Tyler brightened, standing up a little straighter. "Hey."

"Hey," Caleb said with a bemused smile, "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry, I should've called," Tyler said. But he'd been worried Caleb would still be upset with him, for everything with Chase and the Book of Damnation, even though it was back where it belonged now. "I just thought we could hang out and stuff."

"Yeah, of course. Come on."

Tyler stepped inside, looking around for a moment while Caleb closed the door. Following Caleb upstairs, he reached out to take his hand, threading their fingers together. Caleb looked back at him, smiling softly. As soon as they were in Caleb's room and the door was shut, Tyler wrapped his arms around Caleb, burying his face against his shoulder. Caleb held him close, rubbing his back, and Tyler breathed in his clean, familiar scent. He felt safe and comforted, and felt some of his stress already start to melt away.

"You okay, baby boy?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, I've just really missed you lately," Tyler replied.

"I've missed you, too," Caleb said, threading his fingers through Tyler's hair, thumb brushing his cheek.

Leaning in, Tyler kissed him, lips warm and soft. Caleb let the kiss linger, sweet and familiar. When Tyler moved to pull away, Caleb kissed him again, hands settling on the small of his back. Tyler hadn't been intending to start making out as soon as he got to Caleb's, but he couldn't complain about this, either.

Caleb walked him over to the bed, pushing him down onto it. He shifted his weight onto his elbows, kissing Tyler again once they were settled. Tyler kissed him back almost desperately, fingers curling around his shoulders. He was grateful that they weren't arguing, that Caleb wasn't lecturing him about how he needed to be careful, even though he knew Caleb meant well.

Caleb's hands slid down his sides, settling on his hips as they kissed. Even though his jeans were in the way, Tyler was reminded of his new tattoo, and he couldn't help but blush. He was already imagining what it would feel like for Caleb to touch it, to push his pleasure higher with simple contact, or to abuse it while they had sex. The thoughts alone were enough to have him arching against Caleb, pressing his hips against his thigh.

Running his fingers through Caleb's hair, Tyler kissed him harder, rubbing his groin against his leg. Caleb groaned against his mouth, sliding his hands around to cup Tyler's ass, squeezing and pulling him closer, thigh pressing between his legs. Tyler pulled his head back, gasping in a few deep breaths. He bared his neck to Caleb, and the older boy took advantage of it immediately, kissing and grazing his teeth against Tyler's throat.

Tyler needed more; more pressure, more friction, and rubbing on Caleb's thigh wasn't enough. With a quiet, impatient sound, he tugged Caleb's shirt up, getting it off after some struggling for cooperation. Tyler's jacket and shirt followed soon after, tossed anywhere that was out of the way right now. Warm hands skated over his bare skin before momentarily settling on his hips as Caleb kissed him again, long and deep. Tyler pressed up into it, groaning quietly as Caleb worked on getting his pants off. Tyler, at least, did what he could to help, kicking his shoes off, sneakers hitting the floor.

His jeans hit the floor next, and he was down to just his boxers now, his erection more than obvious. Caleb rubbed his cock through the material of his boxers, leaning down to kiss him again. If Tyler's mouth hadn't been occupied, he would've pointed out that Caleb still had too many clothes on. Instead, all he could do was moan, arching his hips against Caleb's hand. Caleb slid his hand into Tyler's boxers, skin against sensitive skin now as he wrapped his fingers around his cock. Tilting his head back, Tyler inhaled sharply, eyes fluttering shut. Nipping at Tyler's bottom lip, Caleb stroked him a few times, slow and steady.

"Caleb," Tyler whined, squirming beneath him.

He felt Caleb smile as he kissed him, and then he pulled back to slide Tyler's boxers off. Caleb hesitated for a moment once they were off, gently brushing his fingers over the pentagram on Tyler's hip. His touch was simple, but enough to send a wave of pleasure through Tyler.

"You're really okay with this?" he asked quietly.

Tyler nodded, smiling softly. "Yeah. It's...it's kind of cool," he admitted. It was something just for, well, the five of them, he guessed, and Chase hadn't used it against him yet.

Caleb didn't know if he'd call it 'cool', but so long as it wasn't hurting Tyler, and Tyler was comfortable with it...he'd let the tattoo stay.

Putting his hand over Caleb's, Tyler guided him back to the tattoo and pressed his fingers against it. A shiver ran down his spine and Power ebbed from the pentagram, sliding over him. Caleb traced his fingers along the lines of the pattern, watching Tyler's face carefully. Every touch, no matter how gentle, sent pleasure shooting to Tyler's groin. The harder Caleb touched it, the stronger the sensations from it were.

"You really need to get those pants off," Tyler said

"I would if you'd give me a chance to," Caleb said, kissing him sweetly.

Laughing, Tyler gave him a playful push. "Go ahead, then."

Sliding off the bed, Caleb stood to undo his pants and push them down to the floor. Tyler watched him patiently, admiringly, as he rummaged around through a drawer. Obviously, he didn't keep his lube as readily available as Reid did, but Tyler didn't mind; from where he was, he had a perfect view of Caleb's ass.

Successful in his hunt, Caleb turned around and caught Tyler staring, but Tyler just grinned, cheeks dimpling. Caleb kissed him when he returned to the bed, tossing the lube next to him to cup Tyler's face in his hands.

As nice as kissing was though, Tyler wanted more. "Caleb," he whined.

"I know, baby boy."

Caleb kissed him again before grabbing the lube again and slicking up his fingers. Tyler spread his legs for him, and Caleb pushed one slick finger into him. Even one was enough to make Tyler moan, closing his eyes as he clenched the sheets in one hand. He was impatient; he wanted more and it wanted it now, whether it hurt or not. Caleb wasn't rushing things though. He was taking things nice and slow, making sure Tyler was ready.

Despite his impatience, Tyler savored every moment of it as Caleb steadily worked on stretching him, fingers pumping and twisting. His hips arched and rolled as Caleb leaned down to kiss him, fingers curling around his chin. Tyler opened his mouth to his tongue without hesitation, pressing up into Caleb's touch when he found the still tender spots on his neck, fingers gentle against his skin.

Resting his weight on his elbow, Caleb ducked his head to press his lips against Tyler's neck, teeth grazing lightly against his pulse point. It was simple but enough to make Tyler whine low in the back of his throat. The next moment he bit his lower lip, back arching as Caleb curled his fingers, pressing against a sensitive spot inside of him.

" _Caleb_ ," he whined.

Caleb hushed him with a kiss, licking into his mouth when Tyler parted his lips for him. It didn't stop Tyler from trying to rock his hips against Caleb's hand though. He was desperate for this, ready to beg if he had to.

"Caleb, please," Tyler said breathlessly.

He whined again when Caleb pulled his fingers out, but Caleb pressed a soothing kiss against his neck. "Easy, baby boy; we'll get there."

Tyler shivered, tilting his head to the side, and swallowed hard. He waited, trying to be patient. He felt the head of Caleb's cock press against his ass and instinctively bucked his hips. Caleb inhaled sharply, settling his hands on Tyler's hips to hold him still, and pushed into him slowly, with short thrusts. Tyler moaned low in his throat, reflexively clenching around Caleb. Caleb moved slowly at first, thrusts short and shallow, making sure they were both ready for this, but Tyler was so tight it made Caleb hiss between his teeth.

"Relax, Ty," he said.

"Sorry," Tyler mumbled, even as he wrapped his legs around Caleb's hips. He couldn't help it; he wanted this so bad.

Tyler's back arched slightly as Caleb's thrusts became quicker and a little harder. It took some time, but eventually he managed to relax, loosening up a bit and making it easier for Caleb to thrust into him. Caleb let go of his hips to lean down and kiss him, thumb brushing against the corner of his mouth. Tyler pressed up into the kiss, groaning as he parted his lips. Here with Caleb he felt safe, comfortable. With every thrust, he felt his guilt fade away, feeling like they were going to be okay, all of them.

Tyler focused on the way Caleb's mouth felt against his, the way his cock felt with every roll of his hips. It was good like this, but it wasn't _enough_ , the slow easy thrusts. He needed--wanted--more.

After he'd broken away from the kiss, and when he'd caught his breath, he said, "Caleb-" Except it was hard to talk with Caleb nipping at his ear, sending shivers down his spine. "Caleb," he tried again, "I need more, I-"

Caleb pressed kisses against his neck, stopping to answer once Tyler had gone quiet. "There's no rush, baby boy."

Tyler snorted. "That's easy for you to say."

He pulled Caleb into another kiss, making it last, slow and deep. Caleb slid one hand down to Tyler's hip, fingers pressing into the tattoo, and Tyler arched against him, erection pressing against his stomach as he moaned into the kiss. This was better, closer to what Tyler needed, and he put his own hand over Caleb's, pressing harder.

Caleb pulled away from the kiss to watch his face as Tyler shuddered beneath him. His head was thrown back against the pillows, throat bared as he hissed in a breath of air, lower lip caught between his teeth. His cheeks were flushed, eyes tightly closed, and he groaned when Caleb dug his fingers into the tattoo. It was too soon to get Tyler off though, and Caleb gently pulled his hand away, threading his fingers with Tyler's and holding his hand down near his head. This time, Tyler groaned in disappointment and frustration. Caleb soothed him with kisses, persisting until Tyler kissed him back.

He shifted his hips, thrusting in at a new angle, and Tyler let out a sharp cry as Caleb hit his prostate, briefly clenching around him. There was no rush, but it was hard not to. Caleb just wanted to pound into him, to make Tyler his, make him come, but he held back, built things up nice and slow. He knew Tyler wanted it too--and bad--but that would just make it all the more worth it at the end.

He took Tyler's other hand in his too, holding them both down while he worked on leaving a mark on Tyler's neck, right over his pulse point. Caleb could feel Tyler's heartbeat speed up as he went, nipping and sucking against his skin.

"Fuck," Tyler was breathless when he spoke, hips bucking up against Caleb's. "Shit. Caleb-I- _please_ fuck me. I need it harder--I need you to fuck me or else I'm gonna lose my mind."

He usually wasn't so vocal, and hearing him beg to be fucked harder like that sent a shiver down Caleb's spine. Tyler was their sweet baby boy, but he wasn't always so innocent. Maybe Caleb could forget about that whole 'there's no rush' thing.

" _Please_ ," Tyler pleaded.

Groaning, Caleb kissed him hard on the mouth, lingering for a few moments before letting go of Tyler's hands. He reached down to dig his fingers into Tyler's hip, doubling his pleasure, and then did what Tyler wanted him to. He gave into his own desire to pound into him. His own moans were nearly drowned out by Tyler's as he reached behind him to grab onto the headboard. It was a lot better than scrabbling around with the sheets.

Tyler wasn't going to last very long, not with the new pace Caleb had set or the way he was touching the pentagram, and especially not when he wrapped his fingers around Tyler's hard cock, pumping him in time with his thrusts. Tyler couldn't even string together a coherent sentence anymore; it was all babbled encouragement and curses, urging Caleb on.

"Come on, baby." Caleb's voice was low and rough and warm, sending shivers down Tyler's spine, "Come for me."

He angled his hips again, hitting that one spot that made Tyler cry out. Tyler lost his self-control with all of the stimulation, overwhelmed with pleasure, and when Caleb twisted his wrist just right while jerking him off, he came undone. His back arched nearly clear off the bed as he came, fingers digging into the headboard. He tightened around Caleb as the older boy groaned and thrusted a few more times before reaching his own climax and coming inside of Tyler.

Taking deep breaths, Tyler relaxed against the bed, struggling to catch his breath. After a few long moments, he uncurled his fingers from the headboard, trying to flex the cramps out of them. Eventually, Caleb untangled Tyler's legs from around his hips, gently pulling out of him before lying next to him. Content, Tyler rolled over and snuggled up to Caleb, despite being sweaty and sticky. Caleb draped an arm over his back, kissing him on the forehead.

"I really did just come to hang out," Tyler murmured. "But that was really nice."

Caleb smiled. "We can still hang out," he promised. "After we take a shower."

Tyler groaned at just the idea of getting up, but Caleb didn't make him get out of bed until his legs stopped feeling like jelly, at least. Besides, the shower actually turned out to be pretty nice, too, if only because he was there with Caleb, and Caleb was always a solid, grounding presence.

Afterwards, when they had dried off, collected their clothes from the floor, and gotten dressed, Tyler lounged on Caleb's bed, barefoot and content.

"We should order pizza," Tyler suggested, sitting up.

Caleb pulled him back down, kissing him on the cheek. "Maybe," he said.

"Or we could go out for pizza," Tyler persisted.

"Are you that hungry?" Caleb said, laughing.

"I'm _starving_." Tyler _always_ got hungry after sex.

"Alright," Caleb said. "I'll order a pizza, and you find something to watch on TV."

Brightening, Tyler smiled. "Sure," he said, giving Caleb a quick kiss. 

"Pepperoni and sausage?" Caleb slid off the bed, reaching for his phone.

"Uh-huh," Tyler replied, rummaging around for the TV remote. He looked in all of the obvious places while Caleb called the pizza place, but ended up empty handed. Where the hell had Caleb put it?

In frustration, Tyler turned on the television with his Power, immediately receiving a warning look from Caleb. _I can't find the remote_ , he mouthed.

While placing his order, Caleb helped Tyler look around, eventually pulling the remote out from a tangle of blankets on the sofa. He tossed it to Tyler, who settled back onto the bed to start channel surfing. After finishing with his phone call, Caleb joined Tyler on the bed again, sliding an arm around his shoulders, kissing the side of his head.

Smiling, Tyler shifted over a little until he was properly snuggled up to Caleb. Eventually, he settled on an action flick, setting the remote aside, where it _wouldn't_ be lost this time. Maybe. Inevitably, it would end up lost under the blankets, knowing them.


End file.
